


Beginning

by bardofapollo



Series: Bromelle's Monthly Klance AU: March [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Klance AU Month 2019, M/M, Monthly Klance AUs, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Self-Reflection, Socially Capable Keith (Voltron), Soft Pining, Training, Wow I'm The First For That, dumb nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofapollo/pseuds/bardofapollo
Summary: Keith pines for Lance and ponders the beginnings of their relationship.





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> See all the prompts here!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/monthlyklance/status/1099781626748231681
> 
> I'm doing this multi media probably so I suggest checking out my twitter to see if I post any art for it :^)  
> https://twitter.com/fructosefolk

Keith was spending his morning on the training deck, battling the bots like he always did. He let his mind wander from from the battle, it was nothing more than muscle memory on the lower levels. The ache in his muscles and bones was the only thing grounding him to his body.

 

Training was a perfect time to get in or out of his head. He could feel it enough to focus on his senses, or in the right circumstances let his thoughts carry him away. Contrary to a certain Blue Paladin’s beliefs, he wasn’t brooding all the time.

 

Life was good on the Castle Ship. Sure it was a bit of a culture shock to go from living all alone in the vast and arid desert to rooming with six other people floating in space, but he could adjust. He always did.

 

It was impossible to tell from first glance,  _ especially for Lance, he mused;  _ but Keith considered himself to be pretty good in social situations and not too bad of a diplomat. Long ago, before meeting Shiro and Adam, he didn’t have much of a choice. He met hundreds of other foster kids, and he knew better than anyone they needed all the family they could get.

 

He was naturally closed off and alone, but he learned to be present for the people who needed him. He made friends with nearly everyone on the ship; everyone save for Lance.

 

Keith had the worst beginning with Lance. Lance was an outlier, he didn’t want Keith and he made it clear. That was the easiest first link he ever made with people, he would give them something. For some reason or another, they relied on him or needing something from someone, and he would be there to provide.

 

The children needed his care, the Garrison needed his skill, Shiro and Pidge needed family, Coran and Allura need a Red Paladin, and Hunk is quick to acquire anyone he can befriend and care for. He was happy to give all he could.

 

Lance wasn’t like them. He couldn’t tell what he wanted from him. One moment he would taunt him and raise fire in his soul. The next he would hold his hand and make his heart calm like water. Lance was complicated. He made Keith feel complicated. He didn’t know what he wanted out of Lance either. His heart dropped when he was hurt, and fluttered at his smile.

 

_ No! Stupid, he thought.  _ He didn’t want his brain to go… there. Number one rule of no longer living alone:  **do not date your house mates.** He wants to be friends with Lance, that’s all. He needed to figure out what Lance wanted too. A new start.

 

“End training sequence!” a voice yelled.  _ What? Who said that? _

He looked over to see Lance at the door, holding his unactivated bayard with his shoulders back and his feet positioned like a dancer. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to speak a coherent sentence.  _ Was he always that pretty? He stands like a ballerina… Did he do ballet? WAIT DID I JUST SUMMON LANCE? _

“You’re spacing out, Cowboy.”  _ Oh. He had been staring at Lance for awhile now hadn’t he.  _ “Don’t you think it’s time to hit the hay?”

He couldn’t help it. His fatigue and pining caught up to him and he snorted out of his daze with a giggle.

“Shouldn’t you be retiring soon too, Space Ranger?”

“HE JOKES!” Lance exclaimed. “The great brooding emo has a sense of humor.” He brought the back of his hand to his forehead like a swooning maiden.

Keith felt flush dusting his cheeks, he silently hoped Lance didn’t notice, or that he didn’t say anything at the very least.

 

It was times like this that kept Keith up at night, replaying over and over in his mind. Lance was treating him like a close friend, more than just a teammate. But he knew it was fleeting and brief, he would go back to his rival routine in the morning. Tiredness was slowly wrapping his body, but he wasn’t ready for this moment to end. 

 

“You’re right, I shouldn’t burn myself out,” he sighed. “Some goes to you, alright?”

“Right. Goodnight, Keith.”

“Night, Lance.” With that he left the room with his heart buzzing and his mind racing on an emotion high.  _ Idiot. You could have said more! _

 

It was too late now, so he trudged into bed in his day clothes, letting dreams of his right hand man overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know the drill here;s me links: https://linktr.ee/fructosefolk
> 
> and my ko-fi if you wanna leave a tip: Ko-fi.com/marchdrain


End file.
